Cyclops' Restless Night
by batman100
Summary: It is 1 in the morning and Scott and Jean are constantly awakened by the usual neighborhood disturbances. So much for peace and quiet


Cyclops' Restless Night by Batman100

Genre: Humor

Characters: Cyclops/Scott S. and Jean Grey

Rating: K+

**It's 1 in the morning and Cyclops and Jean are constantly awakened by the usual neighborhood disturbances. So much for peace and quiet**

The Xavier Institute, 1:00 am

Scott Summers and Jean Grey couldn't take it any longer. The car alarms wouldn't go off. The neighborhood dogs wouldn't stop barking. And to add further insult to injury, the nearby tech school was having a karaoke party, playing music full blast. Needless to say, Scott and Jean were totally _**not**_in the mood for singing. "Scott? Scott, could you call the cops? Scott? Are you listening to me?" Jean asked sleepily, shaking Scott's shoulder rapidly. Scott grumbled something in response then got up and was moving his hands in the air, like he was walking on water. "Oh great. He's sleepwalking _**again.**_" Jean groaned as she opened her bedroom window and hollered "Well you've succeeded in waking up all of New York by driving them crazy by what you call 'karaoke music!' When the SWAT team comes over with arrest warrants almost as long as the Magna Carta, don't come running to us!" That received even more barks from the dogs and the music being turned up even louder. "Kaioken!" Scott screamed as he jumped out of the bathroom, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and wearing a spiky blond wig. "What in the…Scott, have you been watching Dragonball Z _**again**_?" Jean groaned, observing the rather embarrassing photo of Scott dressed as Goku and Wolverine dressed as Vegeta. Needless to say, Wolverine was _not_ impressed by dressing up and responded by chasing Scott with his Bowie knife. "Vegeta! Piccolo! Trunks! Where the heck is everybody?!" Scott mumbled insanely as he wandered through the corridors. "You rang, Kakarot?" Wolverine grumbled, still dressed in his Vegeta costume. "I am not believing this. This is a dream. Yes, it is. I'm asleep, I am not seeing my boyfriend and the guy that has wooing me for days dressed up as anime characters!" Jean babbled hysterically. "I still can't get this green make-up off." Iceman groaned, dressed in his Piccolo outfit. "But then again, it does make me look good." He said, observing himself in the mirror as usual. "Goku! Aren't you forgetting someone?" a familiar female voice asked. Scott turned and said "What?" "Your wife, of course." Jean grumbled, dressed in a Chi-Chi costume. "Ugh! This black hair wig won't stay on!" She growled. "Hey hey, the gang's all here!" Scott said proudly. "What the heck is going on here? Don't you crazies have any idea what time it is?" Rogue barked sleepily. "Look at yourselves; all dressed like fictional anime-science fiction…ah whatever! Scott, you've got to stay out of Kitty's chocolate brownies. I think that causes you to go all crazy. And for the umpteenth time, this is called X-Men! _Not _Pirates of Penzance, _not _James Bond, and absolutely _no _Dragonblood X." Rogue roared. "Dragonball Z, Rogue. Dragonball. Sheesh, even you liked it once." Iceman joked. Rogue just stared at him like his entire brain has gone flat and just shook her head. "Memo to self: Tell Kitty to not make anymore chocolate brownies." Rogue mumbled before going all drill-sergeant type on the Dragonball Z fanatics. "Now all of you back to bed! You got me!" Rogue barked. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" everyone responded. "Now double time! March forward! And…forward march!" She hollered, cracking her whip. Everyone hustled into a line then marched not for their distinct rooms, but instead marched into the dining room. "Hut two three four…wait a second, hold it! Where the heck did you get those military weapons?!" Rogue screamed. "Present! Arms!" Scott screamed. Rogue could hear muskets being loaded. "Fire!" Scott screamed! "Fire all!" Jean hollered, in her best Keira Knightley voice. Rogue ducked for cover as musket shots rang out through the entire neighborhood! "Remember the Alamo!" Scott hollered heroically, charging towards the wardrobe with an American flag aimed like a spear. "Scott! What in the name of Mel Gibson are you doing?! You are not in 'The Patriot'" Rogue screamed, already seeing Scott hurl the flag and watched it drive right through his own wall. "The enemy has been defeated!" Iceman hollered. Rogue was powerless to stop her X-Men colleagues continue their crazed fantasy of the American Revolution. "If Heath Ledger was alive seeing this, he'd probably have them in his next movie." Rogue groaned.

**I do not own X-Men Evolution, the Alamo, Dragonball Z and the Patriot**


End file.
